L'Héritier des Mondes
by Horas
Summary: Défi par Kurogane43536 Par un concours de circonstances, Harry Potter, 6 ans, se retrouve dans le monde de Narnia. Il y apprendra énormément ! Pas qu'au niveau du combat et les études de bases. Il apprendra la famille ! Il connaîtra l'amour... avant de devoir repartir pour accomplir son destin ! Dans un monde étrange et plein de magie, il trouvera sa place... du moins il espère !
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous, c'est Horas ! Il y a peu, en me creusant la tête sur la fiction que je pourrais bien écrire, je suis tombée sur un forum avec des défis !**

 **J'ai donc décidée de me lancer dans l'un !**

 **Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre ce ne sera pas un yaoi pour Harry, car il sera avec un personnage féminin.**

 **Cependant, d'autres personnages pourraient très bien être en couple gay… comme un certain évadé de prison avec un professeur de potion acariâtre…**

 **Je vous mets le défi en dessous pour que vous compreniez bien de quoi il s'agit puis, bonne lecture même si ce n'est que le prologue !**

* * *

 **Défi par Kurogane43536**

 **Ce qui doit figurer :**

La famille Dursley se doit d'aller voir un grand oncle malade pour pouvoir être dans ses bonnes grâces et donc peut-être avoir une part d'héritage. Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas pu trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de leur neveu et ont du l'emmener avec eux.

Harry, en tentant de se cacher de Dudley, découvre une armoire et s'y cache. Il y découvrira Narnia et tous ses secrets.

A son retour, à nouveau un enfant, il découvrira le monde des sorciers et se préparera à sa destinée en se rappelant des années de combat et de guerre effectués pour sauvegarder Narnia.

Ce doit être une fanfic assez longue ou on découvrira la vie d'Harry avant l'épisode de l'armoire. Tout ce qui se déroule dans l'armoire sera vu en flash-back ou normalement (au présent, comme si on y était). Les enfants dans les chroniques de Narnia peuvent apparaître (enfant ou adulte, dans le monde de Narnia ou dans le monde d'Harry).

Aslan est le lion représenté sur le blason de Poudlard. Il doit donc apparaître pour aider Harry dans son combat contre Voldemort. Vous pouvez aussi faire apparaître à un moment donné de l'histoire les autres animaux du blason. Vous pouvez aussi faire apparaître les animaux de Narnia pour aider Harry (ils viennent à l'aide d'un artefact magique).

Séverus Snape, Lucius et Draco Malfoy doivent se rapprocher d'Harry à un moment donné ou un autre (mentor, amis, ... à vous de voir). Je préfère les slashs mais si vous voulez mettre Harry avec un personnage féminin, aucun problème tant que c'est bien écrit et logique (Harry ne devient pas l'amant de Bellatrix Lestrange sans une explication logique! lol)

Et je souhaite que Neville ai un rôle important (après tout, il a failli devenir l'élu!). Le personnage de Luna me plait bien. Ce serait marrant si elle était la petite Lucy ou alors sa fille! Et bien sur, comme Harry est allé à Narnia, il sait parfaitement bien manier l'épée, monter à cheval et connait l'art du combat au corps à corps (après un petit temps d'adaptation après son retour de Narnia, vu qu'il a retrouvé son corps d'enfant et donc perdu ses réflexes).

* * *

 **Parenthèse :**

 **Il se peut que dans certains moment je change un petit quelque chose, car même si c'est un défi très détaillé il y a des choses que je voudrais faire à ma sauce, ou que je décide de donner vie à un personnage de ma création pour faire avancer l'histoire ou la développer un peu plus dans certain domaines.**

 **Je tiens sinon à préciser que la trame principal de Harry Potter sera conservée pour les premières années d'Harry, mais comme il est légèrement différent, cela va vite aller dans le sens contraire de la volonté d'Albus, parce que oui, pour moi, Bubus est un connard !**

 **A bientôt !**

* * *

Prologue

Il ne vous arrive jamais de croire que tout ce qui vous entoure est une fiction ? Qu'il y a un individu louche, penché sur un vieux cahier de brouillon avec un crayon à papier qui régit votre vie en écoutant de la musique épique pour se donner de l'inspiration, que le fait que vous existiez est tout simplement parce qu'un chat a miaulé au bon moment d'un film ?

Vous imaginez ces pervers qui ne vous laissent pas la moindre chance de vous exprimer ? De changer les choses comme vous le voyez en vous-même ? De faire sortir votre voix quand le poids sur vos épaules est trop lourd ? De courir ? De chanter ? De danser ?

De vivre ?

Ils sont là au-dessus de nous, ils nous observent et rient bien de nos malheurs, quand ils ne sont pas trop émue par la mort tragique d'un de nos proches qu'on nous a empêché de sauver car il y avait pile à ce moment là un vulgaire caillou qui vous a fait trébucher.

C'est stupide, mais il m'arrive de le penser… et pas parce que je me fais vieux, que le bout du chemin est droit devant et que les membres de ma famille qui viennent me voir soit tous des hypocrites en manque d'argent qui veulent mon héritage.

Non !

Je le dit car je sais quelque chose, je sais ce qu'il se cache au fond de l'armoire et que bientôt, l'héritier des mondes, le fils du Grand Lion…

Arrive !

* * *

 **Oui je sais que c'est un prologue extrêmement court ! J'espère qu'il vous donne envie de lire la suite de L'Héritier des Mondes. J'ai déjà mis en place les trames des prochains chapitres. Le 1 est en cours et je pense que je le posterais rapidement.**

 **J'espère recevoir pas mal d'avis de votre part. Car on ne sait jamais mais en lisant les commentaires, il y a des idées sympas qui peuvent aider à faire évoluer l'univers de cette fanfiction.**

 **Je suis plutôt inspirée pour cette histoire, donc rassurez-vous je la terminerais même si je dois y passer des nuits blanches !**

 **A bientôt**

 **Horas**


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

C'était calme. Il avait de la chance, cette nuit il avait fait le rêve avec l'homme en noir. N'ayant pas fait de bruits, il pourrait être choisi après avoir fait le petit déjeuné. Du moins il l'espère. Un monstre ne doit pas avoir besoin d'être utile et ne pas faire de soucis aux gens honnêtes! C'est ce que son oncle lui dit chaque jour. C'est ce qu'il se répète chaque soir.

Mais des fois, il peut l'avouer, il s'est rencontré à espérer. Une vraie famille où il ne serait pas un fardeau. Un endroit où il aurait une maman et un papa. Peut-être des frères et sœurs.

Un endroit où il ne serait pas un monstre ... le monstre.

Mais il est bête! C'est un monstre voiture sinon il ne serait pas dans ce placard! Il serait comme Dudley, dans une chambre avec des jouets. Il ne faut pas croire qu'il n'est pas reconnaissant de ce qu'il a déjà! Il aime beaucoup ses petits soldats de plomb. Grace à ce qui fait de lui un monstre, il peut les réparer et même faire le «vivre». C'est eux qui veillent sur lui pour le moment, pour qu'il ne fasse pas de cauchemars. Le jour, ils se cachent au fond du placard pour qu'oncle Vernon ne les trouve pas!

Il n'a pas de préférence, mais il est plus proche de Porte-drapeau, voiture c'est celui qu'il sauvé et soigné en premier. De plus, il lui raconte pleins d'histoires sur les guerres et de batailles épiques et avec ses camarades les rejouent devant lui pour apprendre un peu ce que la stratégie.

La «stratégie» c'est ce qui permet à un soldat de survivre dans la bataille. C'est le Commandant qui le dit. Tous les soirs il lui est dit que les mouvements ne doivent pas avoir lieu pour faire l'ennemi. C'est compliqué mais intéressant.

Plus tard il veut être soldat, comme ses amis de plomb. Il veut rendre fière le commandant.

* * *

Mais pour le moment il a 6 ans, et il assistera que sa tante vienne le chercher pour préparer le repas du matin.

Le réveil sonne, il est 7h, il faut donc se lever, se laver, s'habiller, manger un petit quelque chose, se brosser les dents, se coiffer, se maquiller et aller réveiller le monstre avant d'aller de son tendre époux et de son fils adorable.

Le gosse se presse de sortir de son placard et se dépêche vers la cuisine. Je n'ai pas besoin de dire qu'il a préparé les œufs et les tranches de bacon.

Je me réveille mon fils, il n'y a pas d'école, mais il y a un club de boxe qui commence à 8h30. Il ne faut pas que son Dudleynouné ne soit en retard, que diraient les voisins!

En redescendant je remarque que les tranches de bacons sont cuites à la perfection et déjà dans les deux assiettes des deux hommes de ma vie. Il s'active sur les oranges il presse avec force pendent que les œufs finissent de cuir dans le poêle. La claque d'hier lui a remis les idées en place et commenter comment préparer un petit déjeuné convenable.

Je me détourne du gamin quand il pose ses yeux trop vert sur moi. Cette couleur est immonde. Je dois penser à quelque chose d'autre! Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai reçu une lettre d'un de mes oncles hier et je n'ai pas encore ouvert, c'est une bonne manière de m'occuper de l'esprit en repoussant ces yeux de malheur.

Sans regarder l'immonde petit monstre, je lui mets un quignon de douleur sur la table de la cuisine avec une orange gâté comme petit-déjeuner. Qu'il ne dise rien ou je lui enlève et il fait ses corvées sans manger! Je me dirige jusqu'à la commode dans le couloir près de la porte, où m'attend la lettre d'hier. J'en profite pour regarder dehors si le laitier est passé, mais il est en retard aujourd'hui ...

Pestant un peu pour la forme sur l'incapable de laitier, je me pose sur une chaise et commence la lecture de ma lettre.

Vernon, attablé à l'autre bout de la table, sirote son café tout en prévoyant une journée de travail quand il sursaute à mon hurlement. En effet, ce vieux François Evans, mon oncle est sur son lit de mort. Quelle merveilleuse occasion pour faire un petit voyage dans la Bretagne pour se faire bien voir et peut-être trouver le moyen de faire leurs noms sur le testament du vieux général.

Cette merveilleuse idée en tête, je me tourne vers mon cher époux pour lui expliquer la situation. Il va être content.

* * *

Pendent ce temps, dans un petit bled paumé dans le nord-ouest de la France, le vieux Général Evans, âgé de 80 ans, terminait de mettre en place la supercherie qu'était sa future mort. L'acteur était arrivé et terminait d'arrangeur la chambre et son déguisement.

Quant à lui, il avait une tenue de majordome à ajuster.

* * *

Harry était un peu triste, il ne devait pas prendre ses soldats de plomb avec lui. La vieille voisine aux chats a brisé la jambe en marchant sur la queue de l'un de ses félins et s'est retrouvé alors enfermé à l'hôpital où sur pensait sérieusement à l'interner depuis qu'elle avait crié après une aide Message d'une personne ayant besoin d'une cheminée pour éviter un certain directeur que le sauveur. Autant dire que cela avait fait jaser dans Privet Drive.

Dépités, les Dursley avaient donc décidé de le prendre avec eux. Il avait quand même trouvé le moyen de prendre dans un petit sac à dos grenouille, quelques vêtements et une boite de couture qu'il ne quittait jamais.

Après des adieux déchirants avec ses seuls amis, il monta dans la voiture en priant pour que Dudley soit suffisamment absorbé par son jeu pour ne pas se rappeler de lui pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au ferry. Trajet qui serait vraiment très long…

* * *

Dans son grand bureau, un directeur un peu particulier rassurait sa sous-directrice en lui disant que le jeune Survivant allait très bien dans sa famille et qu'il était plus que bien traité.

Ma chère Minerva, je reviens de ma visite mensuelle et je peux vous assurer qu'il va très bien !

Vous en êtes sûr Albus ?

Mais oui, ne vous faites pas autant de mouron pour rien ! Tenez ma chère, prenez un petit bonbon au citron avant de faire cours, cela vous détendra.

Merci Albus mais non merci, je fais attention à ne pas trop manger de choses sucrés ces temps-ci. Mais vous avez raison, si vous revenez juste de votre visite mensuelle de chez les Dursley alors tout va pour le mieux ! Je vais attendre mes élèves dans ma salle de classe.

Ce que aucun des deux ne savaient pas c'est que jusqu'à sa rentrée à Poudlard, leur sauveur ne serait plus sur le sol anglais. Prenant en compte ce fait et celui que le directeur de Poudlard ne prenait pas son rôle de gardien magique au sérieux, Magia décida de couper le lien de gardien entre lui et Harry, dans le plus grand secret.

Les seuls êtres qui s'en rendirent compte furent les gobelins, bien installés dans leur banque et reconnaissant la un geste de Lady Magie, ils se gardèrent bien d'en informer les sorciers…

* * *

Dans les cachots d'une vieille, très vieille école, un jeune maître de potion regardait ses élèves avec une pointe de désespoir… leur incapacité à faire une potion sans la raté commençait à le rendre de plus en plus taciturne, au point qu'il en devenait aigris et sombre. La première explosion sonna la fin du cours, plusieurs points de maison perdus et trois bonnes semaines de colle.

Que du bonheur !

* * *

Il était au paradis ! Son oncle, sa tante et son cousin vivaient l'enfer, mais lui il était au paradis ! Son sac grenouille sur le dos, il regardait l'océan, immense et royal se dresser devant lui. Cette étendue bleue le fascinait ! Il savait que le trajet serait court, juste 35 minutes, mais cela lui faisait du bien après la voiture. 2h de route entre Londres et Folkestone pour prendre un ferry en direction de Calais.

Il était heureux, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas le montrer. Cela risquerait de lui porter préjudice dans les heures à venir. S'il avait bien comprit, il faudrait encore près de 4h de voitures pour arriver au vieux manoir de son grand-oncle.

C'est naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers l'un des marins pour lui demander plus d'informations sur les bateaux, avec un peu de chance il pourra visiter la salle de commandement.

* * *

La lumière du jour déclinait avec les heures. Le porte-drapeau regarda par la petite fente dans la porte, le cadran qui montrait la date et l'heure. Seulement quelques jours avant que leur sauveur et protégé ne revienne.

Il fallait juste attendre.

Tournant la tête vers ses camarades qui terminaient de monter le camp sur le petit matelas, il avisa le regard du Commandant sur lui. Ils étaient les plus proches du petit garçon qui leur avait donné vie.

\- J'aimerais ne plus être obstrué par ce socle pour marcher librement.

Lady Magie qui surveillait le monde sourie tendrement devant la demande de ce jouet si proche et si cher au cœur de son enfant.

Et puis il est vrai que ces socles empêchaient à ces petits soldats de bien protéger son enfant, ils seraient bien mieux sans. C'est donc naturellement qu'elle accorda son veux au jouet et tous les petits soldats se retrouvèrent sans socle. Plus d'un se retrouva étalé tête la première au sol. Pour la première fois de leur vie ils allaient utiliser leurs jambes.

\- Merci, toi qui veille sur nous et sur notre enfant. Qui que tu sois, je te remercie et je jure d'être à la hauteur de tes attentes même si je ne suis qu'un simple porte-drapeau.

Lady Magie, toute heureuse, décida de garder un œil bien attentif sur ces petits personnages qui commençaient à courir un peu partout sous le regard réprobateur de leur Commandant pour tester leurs jambes en toute liberté.

Dans un grand éclat de rire elle remarqua que celui-ci testait aussi ses jambes en les étirant et en tapant du pied de manière à ce que ce soit le plus discret possible.

* * *

Le vieux Général Evans, dans son déguisement de majordome regardait les différents rapaces qui entraient dans son domaine avec l'espoir fou de paraître sur son testament… la bonne blague.

Cependant, son regard s'attarda légèrement sur un petit garçon aux cheveux noir et aux immenses yeux vert, dissimulés sous des lunettes rondes en très mauvais état.

Ses yeux ressemblaient aux siens. Deux lacs émeraudes qui se ternissaient ou s'illuminaient en fonction de la luminosité de l'environnement.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait choisit la Bretagne ! Du soleil, mais pas trop et suffisamment de grisaille pour que ses prunelles ne ressemblent pas à des feux tricolores vert trop souvent.

En regardant le reste des personnes qui l'accompagnait il sut qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, mais préféra se taire pour le moment. Après tout, l'un des actes élémentaires du combattant n'est-il pas l'Observation ?

* * *

Harry était heureux et triste en même temps. Heureux car ils étaient enfin arrivés et que Dudley allaitant se défouler dans l'immense domaine tout en l'oubliant. Heureux car il allait rencontrer une personne de sa famille, même s'il était que pour un court instant, il espérait que cette personne serait gentille mais aussi serait trop embêté d'avoir un monstre tel que lui dans sa si belle et grande demeure.

Il était triste, car il n'y avait pas d'autres enfants et que Dudley une fois rassasié de son expédition sur le domaine repartirait dans une chasse à Harry dont lui seul avait le secret.

Avec un peu de chance il trouve facilement une bonne cachette dans cette immense demeure ...

* * *

 **Pardon pour cet immense retard, je sais c'est inexcusable. Le chapitre 2 est en cours, j'ai écris la moitié. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a fait plaisir.**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Horas**


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Il courrait. Dudley avait mis moins de temps pour faire le tour du domaine, ou alors il avait mis de côté certains lieux, mais une chose est sûre, ce voyage ne l'avait pas détourné de son jeu favori, la chasse à Harry .

Alors il courrait, il slalomait entre les domestiques qui ralentissaient son cousin en lui bloquant le passage et en l'envoyant dans de mauvaises directions quand il devenait trop malpoli. Ils lui montraient des cachettes et lui laissaient toujours une place à leur table quand il allait aider aux cuisines le matin pendant que tous les autres invités dormaient.

Cependant, aucuns employés n'arrivaient à la cheville du majordome. Même eux lui montraient du respect. Il suffit qu'il entre dans une pièce pour que le silence se fasse.

C'était un homme grand et bien bâti aux cheveux coupés ras et d'une blancheur pouvant concurrencer la neige. Ses yeux vert rappelaient les siens et sa peau brune tranchait avec celle des occupants anglais, tous plus blanc les uns que les autres.

Lui-même avait honte d'être si pâle à côté. Il l'avait pris sous son aile le premier jour et depuis il apprenait à être un «bon petit soldat» sous son «commandement». Quand il parlait, il ressemblait beaucoup au commandant, le soldat de plomb qui lui racontait des histoires.

Il aimait énormément être avec lui. Il lui semblait être avec un membre de sa famille qui prenait soin de lui.

Mais pour le moment il courrait et il savait que son seul salut serait le majordome. Lui seul savait comment arrêter Dudley d'un simple regard et faire reculer l'oncle Vernon en faisant juste le geste de se lever ou bien de faire un seul pas.

Il était compliqué de savoir comment un homme si vieux et si sage pouvait imposé le respect avec un regard si dur qui devenait doux quand il regardait les rosiers et les lys dans le jardin. Son pas assuré qui ralentissait devant la cheminée quand celle-ci était allumée. Il jurait et pestait souvent quand il trouvait qu'il y avait trop de bois utilisé pour la cheminé.

Il parlait d'économisé les biens et que le froid forgerait le caractère des anglais capricieux.

Le maître avait son chauffage personnel, nul besoin d'allumer toutes les cheminées du manoir pour quelques blancs-becs incapables de supporter une légère brise sur leur peau si délicate…

* * *

Il le coursait, encore. Ce môme n'avait donc rien de mieux à faire que de tyranniser son cousin pour le plaisir. Sale gosse.

Si seulement il pouvait faire en sorte que les Dursley ne puissent plus lui faire de mal et qu'il connaisse l'amour d'une vraie famille. Non pas ce simulacre de… il ne savait trop à quoi devait ressembler ce couple et leur sale engeance, mais ils devaient bien se faire passer pour une famille normale pour ne pas attirer tous les services de police de leur patelin anglais.

Ou alors les gens n'avaient pas les yeux en face des trous pour ne pas voir que cette famille abusait d'un gosse de seulement 6 ans.

C'est logique qu'un gosse de 6 ans vienne vous voir pour savoir où se trouve la cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuné de sa famille?

C'est logique qu'il vienne vous voir pour savoir où se trouve le pla...

Placard ? Mais oui...

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt?

Sans vraiment y croire il tourna son regard vers la cheminée où les décorations entrelacées représentaient un lion au regard calme, semblant le jugé de toute sa hauteur et de son savoir.

Il savait quoi faire maintenant… En espérant que cela fonctionne…

* * *

Il y était presque ! Le majordome lui avait montré du doigt une direction pour le mener dans un couloir où il n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds. Il n'y avait qu'une porte et elle semblait être faire dans un bois très ancien.

Sans se poser de questions il poussa la porte, faisant confiance à l'homme âgé et pénétra dans la pièce.

Elle était grande et uniquement illuminée par une grande fenêtre sur le côté droit. Elle contenait en tout et pour tout qu'un simple meuble recouvert par un immense drap blanc couvert de poussières…

Le lieu était silencieux, il n'entendait même plus le bruit des pas lourds de son cousin qui le cherchait encore… Cette pièce était top importante pour se concentrer sur un si petit détail, il y avait quelque chose dans cette pièce qui l'appelait, il y avait quelque chose avec ce meuble sous le grand drap.

Il devait être sûr et certain de ce qu'il ressentait avec cet endroit. Il devait vérifier ce qu'il y avait sous ce drap. Il devait savoir.

Doucement, sans faire de bruit sur le sol en pierre, il approcha et attrapa le drap blanc. Sans mettre de force dans son geste, il tira légèrement le drap qui tomba en cascade à ses pieds, laissant apparaitre une immense armoire.

Il allait toucher et suivre les décorations gravées avec ses mains quand un bruit sourd le fit sursauter et lui rappela la raison de sa présence ici. Sans plus se poser de questions il ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et pénétra dedans, tout en tirant le drap blanc derrière lui.

En silence il ferma la porte. Il fit quelques pas en arrière pour se dissimuler avec les mentaux. Il recula, recula encore et encore…

Pour tomber en arrière, sa tête atterrissant sur un coussin de fleures multicolores et odorantes.

Il y avait tout un monde dans l'armoire…

* * *

Edmund le Juste, Roi de Narnia, se faisait chier ! Ce n'était même plus de l'ennui à ce niveau, tellement être là à ne rien faire le faisait chier !

\- Je m'ennuis !

\- Et bien sors ! Va dehors ! Monte Philippe ! Mais fiche nous une paix royale !

Devant l'éclat de sa sœur, Susan, il décida de courber l'échine et donc de sortir du palais pour se changer les idées et passer à autre chose qu'imaginer des plans de batailles plus alambiqués les uns que les autres. Avec un peu de chance il trouvera un sens à ses journées mornes et sans valeurs en flânant dans la forêt.

Quelques années plus tard, en regardant un petit garçon de 10 ans décapiter un géant pour le sauver, il se demandera si sa rencontre avec son fils adoptif ne venait pas de la volonté d'un certain lion…

* * *

\- Mais papa, j'ai tué !

\- Tout comme moi et ton oncle ainsi que tous les guerriers qui constituent notre armée. Tu as tué pour protéger et non pour le plaisir, alors sache que cela ne changera rien.

\- Tu ne me déteste pas ?

\- Tu es ma plus grande fierté, mon fils. Je remercie Aslan pour avoir fait que je t'ai rencontré dans cette forêt ce jour-là.

\- Je suis content de t'être tombé dessus ce jour-là moi aussi.

\- Tu es un homme maintenant mon fils.

\- Séref dit que j'ai gouté mon premier sang mais que je dois encore faire des progrès pour me montrer à la hauteur des autres guerriers.

\- Séref est un centaure, pour lui la vérité est dans le ciel et le combat. C'est un bon instructeur qui manque un peu de patience, mais tu connais sa devise…

\- « Le sadisme n'est pas une qualité, mais ça m'aide dans mon travail ! » J'en fais les frais chaque jour.

Edmund ne laissa pas caché le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Cette devise ressemblait parfaitement au centaure brun qui enseignait aux jeunes chevaliers de Narnia.

\- Va dormir Harry. Tu te remets à peine de tes blessures. Et dire que tu n'as que 10 ans…

\- Papa ! Puis-je jouer de la musique avant ? Tante Lucie m'a ramenée ma flûte et je voudrais vraiment me détendre en jouant.

\- Oui, tu peux. Je serais à côté si tu as le moindre problème.

\- Et s'ils reviennent ?

\- Ils ne reviendront pas.

* * *

Il avait 16 ans et il venait de rencontrer la princesse Luna, la Princesse de la Lune. C'était une jeune fille toute menue, aux longs cheveux blond partants sur l'argenté et d'immenses yeux bleu. Sa peau était blanche et elle venait d'avoir 15 ans. Mais surtout, elle était la plus belle fille de tout Narnia.

Du moins pour lui…

Elle était douce et gracieuse. Ils avaient dansé ensemble et il culpabilisait de ne pas savoir quoi lui offrir pour son anniversaire.

Demander à son père était hors de question. Son oncle Peter… mauvaise idée de demander à cette tête brûlée. Ses tantes ? Elles le poursuivraient dans tout Narnia avec leurs questions plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres.

Le couple castor ? Trop embarrassant… Monsieur Tumnus… il devrait bien posséder une ou deux partitions de musiques douces qu'il pourrait rapidement apprendre à jouer.

Il demanderait à monsieur Tumnus plus tard, pour le moment il avait du corail violet à aller chercher. Il avait passé sa journée à supplier les sirènes de lui laisser en prendre un peu pour créer un pendentif et maintenant qu'elles avaient cédé, il fallait se dépêcher avant qu'elles ne changent d'avis.

* * *

\- C'est une guerre que vous voulez Narniens ? Très bien ! Ce sera alors la guerre que vous aurez !

\- Roi Théorème, comprenez que vous demandez un peu trop. C'est un accord commercial que nous essayons de signer avec vous, pas notre perte ni la votre.

\- Mes demandes sont justes. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal dans ce document.

\- Nous demander de faire fondre nos armes ou de vous les donner ?

\- … humf ! Vous êtes une femme Reine Susan, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Et puis en échange je vous propose de l'or.

\- Et le fait de vous donner nos récoltes ?

\- C'est contre de l'or aussi. C'est ça le commerce !

\- Non majesté, vous nous cachez quelque chose et nous voulons…

Susan la douce s'arrêta dans sa phrase pour tendre l'oreille vers l'une des fenêtres ouvertes d'où venait le son d'un violon et des rires.

En bas, Harry, son neveu jouait alors que la fille de Théorème dansait pieds nus sur le sol dallé de pierre.

Tout autour, des dryades chantaient pour accompagner leur prince ou accompagnaient la jeune fille dans sa danse.

Harry venait d'avoir 18 ans et même s'il avait rencontré nombre de jeunes filles plus belles, plus charmantes, plus riches et très demandeuses d'affection devant son physique, il revenait toujours vers la princesse de la Lune.

Parler avec les jeunes filles de la haute lui permettait d'élargir sa gamme d'idées diverses de cadeaux pour la jeune princesse.

\- Et si vous nous disiez ce que vous nous cachez majesté ? Je suis certain que nous pourrions trouver un arrangement.

Edmund, dans sa tenue verte et argent se tenait dans l'ombre, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres et son regard sombre posé le suzerain de la Lune.

Théorème savait qu'il serait plus judicieux pour lui de s'allier aux Narniens, mais…

La musique commença à baisser et ils purent entendre la conversation entre les deux jeunes gens.

\- Harry, combien de temps resterez-vous chez nous ?

\- Autant qu'il me le sera permit princesse.

\- Harry, combien de fois devrais-je vous dire de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

\- Au moins une fois de plus princesse.

\- Harry…

\- Mais ne vous en faites pas majesté, de toutes les princesses, vous êtes _ma princesse_.

\- Ho… Harry…

\- Pardonnez-moi, c'était indélicat de ma part de faire cette affirmation. Je vous prie de me pardonner et je vous supplie de ne pas me fuir. Je saurais rester en retrait.

\- Je… NON !

\- Princesse…

\- Dites mon prénom !

\- Mais…

\- Dites-le ! C'est un ordre de _votre princesse_ !

\- Si c'est cela votre volonté, alors je m'exécuterais, princesse Luna…

\- Encore !

\- Princesse Luna…

\- Sans le « princesse ». Dites-le encore…

Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rapprochés pendant leur discussion et étaient désormais séparé de seulement quelques centimètres qui n'étaient dû qu'à leur différence de taille. Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille le fixaient en implorant.

\- Luna…

\- Encore… pitié, dites-le encore…

\- Ho Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna, ma princesse de la Lune.

\- Embrassez-moi !

Et il obéit.

* * *

Il avait 20 ans. Il était couvert de sang et d'entailles, il revenait d'un champ de bataille et n'attendait qu'une seule chose, que celle pour qui il venait de gagner une guerre, sa future épouse, vienne le retrouver.

Il était fatigué et son armure était lourde sur ses épaules. A ses côté, son oncle Peter souriait à ses généraux. Il pouvait apercevoir sa tante Lucie, donner les premiers soins aux blessés avec à sa potion. Sur une colline, entourée d'archer, sa tante Susan observait le champ de bataille de son regard d'aigle.

Plus loin, sous la tente de commandement, son père, dans le même état que lui, discutait avec un loup sur la meilleure conduite à tenir après cette écrasante victoire.

Et dire que dans quelques jours il allait se marier…

\- J'arrive _ma princesse_ …

* * *

Il se maudirait presque. De la où il était, il pouvait voir les décorations faites pour le mariage qui se tiendrait dans la journée du lendemain… le problème c'était que le marié ne resterait pas aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait auprès de sa promise. Du moins dans cette vie.

Ce qui devait être fait était fait et devait se faire. Du moins il se promettait qu'il guiderait cet enfant de la Magie vers le bonheur.

Il mettrait peu de temps à retrouver sa belle dans son monde d'origine, mais il lui faudrait du temps avant de retrouver son père.

Une fois que l'on a été roi ou reine ou prince de Narnia, on l'est pour toujours…

La magie est la même partout… avec quelques différences en fonction du monde, mais c'est toujours la même.

Il allait briser des cœurs, mais il le fallait. Il reviendra.

Mais pas maintenant… pas maintenant…

* * *

La fête se terminait, les musiciens entonnaient des musiques plus douces pour inciter les invités à aller se balader dans les jardins ou bien à rentrer dans leur chambre.

C'est ce que voulait faire Harry, se balader dans les jardins avant d'enfin faire sienne sa Princesse de la Lune, mais un invité imprévu fit son apparition. Sa tante Lucie fut la première à le voir.

\- Aslan !

* * *

Il enrageait ! Il tournait comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre, offrant un spectacle peu glorieux à sa toute nouvelle épouse.

\- Je ne veux pas partir !

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre !

\- Tu ne me perdras pas…

\- Mais si je pars alors…

Il ne dit plus rien car elle souriait. Un doux sourire, tendre, un de ceux dont il était tombé fou amoureux.

\- Écoute-moi bien mon amour. Dans ce monde étrange d'où tu viens, je me suis réincarnée. Trouve-moi et fait moi tomber amoureuse de toi. Rend-moi heureuse dans tes bras. Mais uniquement quand tu seras dans ce monde car pour le moment tu es ici avec moi pour une durée de 5 jours.

\- C'est trop court…

\- Chut ! Voici ce qui va se passer. Tu vas enlever tous tes vêtements et tu vas m'enlever cette robe pour m'aimer toute la nuit et les autres que nous aurons après. Je ne veux pas que tu partes sans me laisser quelque chose de toi…

\- Luna…

\- J'aime quand tu dis mon prénom…

\- J'aime quand tu dis le mien…

\- Harry…

\- Luna…

\- Aimez-moi mon prince…

\- Est-ce un ordre de ma princesse ?

\- Oui, c'est un ordre !

\- Mais je vous aime déjà…

\- Alors faites le moi savoir.

Il l'aima… pendant 5 jours. Et il partit.

* * *

\- Voici le chemin du retour.

\- L'armoire…

\- Bon voyage. Sache que je serais près de toi pour t'aider dans ta tache.

\- Je ne peux rien emmener ?

\- Tes souvenirs… voila ce que tu peux prendre avec toi jeune prince.

\- Je ne suis plus prince.

\- Tu l'as été alors tu le seras toujours… vas enfant de la magie, rejoins ton ancien monde et gagne ta guerre et ta liberté.

\- Et mon amour…

* * *

\- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien majesté ?

\- Juste quelques vertiges et un peu de nausée, rien de bien grave.

\- Majesté ? Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas saignée ?

* * *

\- Comment a-t-il osé ? C'est une honte ! Nous étions fous d'inquiétude !

\- Garçon ! Dépêche-toi incapable, nous ne devons pas rater le ferry !

\- J'arrive mon oncle…

\- Mon Dudley, monte dans la voiture, nous devons vite partir ! Quelle honte de se faire passer pour un mourant juste pour voir nos réactions...

\- Je veux pas rentrer...

\- Vite mon poussin. Une honte je vous le dis, c'est une honte !

* * *

\- J'ai trouvée mon emblème !

\- Allons-bon Lucie, pourquoi cherche-tu donc tant que cela à avoir un emblème?

\- Parce que!

\- Très bien alors dis-nous ce que c'est.

\- C'est un Blaireau! Maintenant c'est à vous d'en trouver un. Sauf Peter!

\- Pourquoi pas moi?

\- Car ton emblème est le lion tout simplement.

\- Je pense que j'ai trouvé le mien. Je vais prendre un aigle. J'aime les oiseaux.

\- Super! Et toi Edmund ...

\- Un serpent ... Harry parlait aux serpents ... pardon mais je vais vous laisser ... je vais faire une balade ...

\- Edmund!

Trop tard, il était partit.

\- Laisse Peter ... nous sommes tous dans le même état ...

\- Maïs…

\- On sait.

* * *

\- Vous pouvez vous déplacer librement? Mais c'est super! Et puis ... j'ai tellement de choses à vous raconter ...

\- Tu as vécu quelque chose en France?

\- Mieux que ça ... j'ai vécu une vie ...

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

 **J'ai été super surprise de voir le nombre de personnes qui mettaient cette histoire tout juste débutée en favoris. Je vais faire en sorte d'être régulière mais bon je sais que ce n'est pas mon fort alors n'espérez pas trop...**

 **J'espère avoir pleins de review prochainement et que ce chapitre vous aura plus !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Horas**


End file.
